Sad Eyes
by Potato Chippy Weezer
Summary: You know it's wrong. It has to be wrong. Because it can't be right. [Oneshot, slash]


**Title:** Sad Eyes

**Rating: **R for sexual themes

**Characters: **It's a surprise.

**Pairings: **It's a surprise.

**Summary: **You know it's wrong. It has to be wrong. Because it can't be right. One-shot, slash

**Disclaimer: **None of these characters belong to me. Don't sue.

**A/N: **I have no idea where this came from. I'm sick and I am bored out of my mind. This is my very first slash fic, so I hope it turns out okay. On that note, enjoy!

**WARNING: **This story has slash in it. If you do not like it or are offended by it, I suggest you read no further than this.

You know it's wrong. It has to be wrong.

Because it can't be right.

You shouldn't be looking at one of your closest friends with that kind of lust in your eyes. Nor should he return your look with a longing gaze.

Because it can't be right.

You know that three days ago, those looks never would have been shared between the both of you. After all, he already had a significant other, and you were most definitely straight.

Most definitely.

But when he asked you to come over his house, you couldn't say no. Because you were friends and that's what friends do. You had been over his house before and you enjoyed yourself. Why would you say no?

And when he asked you to come to his bedroom, you couldn't say no. Because you had been in his bedroom before. Friends do that. It wasn't anything new.

And when he asked you to lie down next to him, you couldn't say no. Because what was so wrong about lying on a friend's bed? You had been on it before and it was comfortable. It was perfectly innocent.

And when he placed a shaking hand on your knee, you couldn't say no. Because he was your friend and friends touched each other. Whether it be a slap on the back, a punch on the shoulder, or…a hand on the knee, it was perfectly normal between friends.

And when he kissed you lightly on the lips, you couldn't say no. Because you were kissing back.

It was frantic and longing and passionate and every other adjective you could come up with all rolled into one kiss between two friends.

Your heart stopped beating as his hands disappeared underneath your shirt. Your skin was tingling in a way it never had before, and you didn't know whether you loved it or hated it. You soon decided you loved it.

His hands were shaking as he lifted your shirt over your head. You could feel your cheeks burning with embarrassment, but you didn't care because his were, too.

He discarded his own shirt and you couldn't stop staring. You couldn't stop staring and you didn't know why. It wasn't anything you hadn't seen before. But it was different with him. And you didn't know why.

As he fumbled with the button on your jeans, you started to get a little dizzy. You wanted to lie down, but then you remembered you already were lying down.

And as he pulled your boxers off with no grace at all, your heart pounded harder and faster than it ever had before. It felt as if it was about to burst.

And as he took your most sensitive body part in his mouth, the world stopped. You couldn't breath. You couldn't think. You could only feel.

Feel the sheets between you fingers. Feel the cool air coming from the window. Feel the sweat dripping down your forehead. Feel your body burning with something you'd never felt before.

He barely gave you time to catch your breath as he, in one fluid motion, flipped you over so you were lying on top of him. Your breath caught in your throat and you felt a bit light headed.

You had never done this before. You didn't know what to do. So you asked him, slightly stumbling over your words, what you were supposed to do. He blushed and you didn't feel so embarrassed for asking.

And as you slid off his pants and boxers with quivering hands, not once did it cross your mind that you liked girls. And as his groans of pain turned into moans of ecstasy, not once did it cross your mind that he was already with somebody. And as your body rocked against his, you didn't bother to remember that this was your friend. And as you both climaxed together, you didn't even think about how wrong this was.

But after it was over you did.

You collapsed on top of him, your breath coming in short gasps. You opened your eyes and for the first time, it hit you.

This was wrong. This was your friend. He was with someone. You liked girls.

You put on your clothes in a hurry, mumbling something about being late for dinner. Ignoring his protests, you ran all the way home.

You felt dirty, so you took a shower. You still felt dirty, so you took another shower. You scrubbed until your skin turned red. You rinsed until your fingers started to prune. You stood in the shower until you collapsed.

You haven't been able to sleep since that night. You close your eyes, but all you can see is his face. You try to focus on the nieghbor's dog barking it's head off, but all you can hear are his moans ringing in your ears. You bury your face in your pillow, but all you can smell is his scent.

You think you're going crazy.

You haven't talked to him. He hasn't talked to you. But you look at him and he looks back. You don't know what to do. You need to talk to him, but you don't know what to say.

So when he pulls you into an empty hallway after class, you don't know whether you're happy or nervous. You still can't decide.

He stares at you and you stare back. You wait for him to say something, but he doesn't. He waits for you to say something, but you don't. So he kisses you, and you kiss back.

It's just as passionate as it was three days ago. Your skin is tingling again and your heart is beating through your chest and the world is spinning. You don't want to stop, so you don't.

Until you open your eyes.

You open your eyes and nothing has changed. You still like girls. He's still dating someone else. You two are still just friends. This is still wrong.

You pull away and put your head in your hands. You're afraid to look at him, but you do anyway. He looks at you with sad eyes.

"Marco, we can't…I can't…" you stutter and you start to feel queasy. He's still looking at you with those same sad eyes.

"I know, Craig," he says in a sad voice to match his sad eyes. "I know."

He leaves and you are left by yourself.

You and your sad eyes.

Marco/Craig…weird, eh? LOL! Well, review and let me know what you think. It was my first time writing a slash pairing and a blush sex scene, so my apologies if it was terrible.

Ashley


End file.
